


Динь-динь-дон

by bigfour_winterteam



Category: Brave (2012), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies), Rise of The Brave Tangled Dragons - Fandom, Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Ice Cream, Rise of the Brave Tangled Dragons, Temporary Amnesia, horror stories
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-25
Updated: 2015-04-25
Packaged: 2018-03-25 16:09:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3816658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigfour_winterteam/pseuds/bigfour_winterteam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Двадцатые годы, средний американский запад. От одного городка к другому под звуки шарманки кочует ярко раскрашенный фургончик. Его хозяин продает самое вкусное мороженое в мире, а то и вовсе раздает бесплатно...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Сказка для детей старшего школьного возраста. Аллюзии на несколько произведений Рея Брэдбери и не только.
> 
> Автор Bloodberry Jam, написано для WTF The Big Four 2014.

Из недр музыкальной шкатулки лился стеклянный надтреснутый вальс. Вещице было много лет, но завод в ней не кончался долго, и девочка кружилась и кружилась, крепко закрыв глаза и раскинув руки. Маленькие ножки в блестящих туфельках переступали по плиткам пола, толстые косы пшеничного цвета закружились вокруг нее двойной спиралью. Захваченная танцем, она еще выше подняла руки и начала подпевать словам старинной песни. Голос звенел от безбрежного счастья танцевать.  
Хоровод вокруг нее был неподвижен и тих, как остановившаяся карусель.

***

Молодая ночь улеглась на нагретую за день траву, свернувшись клубком вокруг сонного города. Она дышала на него тяжелой, влажной сладостью оврага, стрекотала кузнечиками на тысячу голосов, шелестела крыльями ночных бабочек и летучих мышей. С высоты немигающе смотрел в темноту ее огромный серебряный глаз.  
На самом краю оврага в зарослях ракит была крохотная полянка, со всех сторон плотно укрытая сплетениями веток. Об этом месте знали немногие. Оно было просто создано для того, чтобы творить там разные темные дела. Стоит ли удивляться, что тихой июньской ночью, почти в полнолуние, именно такие дела здесь и творились?  
Над костром склонились шесть чумазых лиц. Шесть пар глаз сверкали ярче самых горячих углей.  
— Эй, пихните Рыбьенога! — громким шепотом потребовал кто-то.  
— Я уже рассказывал... и я не сплю, — вяло пробормотал пухлый мальчик, не поднимая головы.  
— Да ты на хворосте лежишь! — возмутился третий голос, самый звонкий.  
Его обладательница, недолго думая, стянула с ноги теннисную туфлю и принялась будить соню шлепками резиновой подошвы по голове и плечам. Остальные засмеялись. Когда возня и возмущенные возгласы стихли, в костер подбросили сухого хвороста и снова расселись по местам.  
— Моя очередь, — объявила девочка. — Смотрите только, не обмочитесь со страху. Это вам не Черная Пэгги и не _летающая простыня-убийца_.  
— Черная Пэгги страшная, — возразил кто-то обиженно, но не был услышан.  
— Слушайте, — продолжала рассказчица, — просто слушайте.  
И, когда смолкли все смешки и шепотки, тихонько запела. Мелодия была совсем простая, и почему-то от нее веяло странной тоской. Слова повторялись по кругу, немного меняясь, пока песня не смолкла — через минуту, а может, все десять?

_Динь-динь-дон, динь-динь-дон,_  
Слышишь на дороге звон?  
Наш фургончик за углом,  
Мы тебя в нем ждем… 

_Динь-динь-дон, динь-динь-дон,_  
Приходи играть в наш дом,  
Всем найдется место в нем,  
Мы тебя зовем… 

_Динь-динь-дон, динь-динь-дон,_  
Только ночь махнет крылом,  
Самым сладким крепким сном  
Мы с тобой уснем… 

_Динь-динь-дон, динь-динь-дон,_  
Здесь теперь твой будет дом,  
Выходи же, мы идем,  
Мы тебя найдем… 

С полминуты все молчали. От оврага зябко тянуло прохладной сыростью.  
— Бр-р, — сказал кто-то, встряхиваясь.  
— Это даже и не история вовсе, — пренебрежительно фыркнул защитник Черной Пэгги.  
— Это песенка мороженщика, — негромко продолжила девочка. — Но не простого мороженщика, — тут она таинственно понизила голос. — Говорят, он ездит из города в город на фургончике с полосатыми, как леденец, крышей и занавесками. Он продает самое вкусное мороженое в мире, а то и вовсе так раздает. К колесам фургончика приделана шарманка, и она играет эту самую песенку. Никто не знает, какие у нее слова, кроме самого мороженщика. А потом он уезжает, а в городе пропадает мальчишка или девчонка...  
— Куда пропадает? — перебил ее один из слушателей, заработав гневный кошачий взгляд.  
— Да уж известно, куда! — фыркнула девочка, взмахнув руками. — Он их с собой увозит и замораживает! У него дом с большим-большим подвалом, в десять этажей. Там сто комнат, а то и больше. И почти в каждой комнате лежит огромная глыба льда, а в ней ребенок. Мороженщик каждый день спускается туда с фонариком и ходит из комнаты в комнату, один, в тишине. Он останавливается возле каждого, светит им фонариком в лицо через лед и зовет по именам. И тогда они там, подо льдом, открывают глаза и...  
— Как же он их так крадет целыми пачками? — испуганно сказал кто-то, чтобы что-нибудь сказать. — Они что, дураки?  
— А это все песня. Когда мороженщик поет ее со словами, она волшебная, вроде гипноза. Ребята только услышат — и сами залезают к нему в фургон. И в воду сами ложатся. А просыпаются, только когда он светит на них своим...  
— Что ж его до сих пор не арестовали? — подколол ее скептик, криво ухмыляясь.  
— Если он приедет в Тислтаун, мистер Хаддок его арестует, — убежденно ввернул другой.  
— Никто его не арестует, — отмахнулась девочка. — Он же Адский Мороженщик. Взрослые его и не увидят, если он не захочет. Он крадет детей прямо у них из-под носа, а они не замечают, — она сделала круглые-круглые глаза и оскалилась, — только подойди к фургончику, спасения не будет. Правда, Моуди сказала, что его в наших краях давно не видели. Но мало ли таких городков на свете, как наш? Представляете, вот прямо сейчас его фургончик где-то катит себе по дороге, и шарманка играет...  
— Постой, — вдруг рассмеялся другой мальчик, — если никто не знает слов этой «волшебной» песенки, как же ты ее только что сама спела? Вот и завралась!  
Девочка нахмурилась, взъерошив и без того спутанную копну неукротимых кудряшек.  
— Не знаю, — ответила она наконец. — Моуди так сказала. И сама мне ее спела. Она ее часто напевает, хотя обычно без слов.  
— Придурочная твоя нянька, — заявил кто-то с облегчением в голосе. — Просто хотела тебя запугать, чтоб ты вела себя, как нормальные девчонки. А ты ее больше слушай.  
— Давайте по домам? — робко предложил названный Рыбьеногом, предупреждая назревающую ссору. — Меня потеряют...

С шелестом рассекая высокую траву, с шорохом распинывая с дороги мелкие камешки, словно на крыльях летела стая по улицам спящего городка. Немного осталось еще домов, где не погасли огни, и каждого из них поджидал в одном из таких остывший ужин и заслуженная взбучка.  
Рыжая девочка ловко сиганула через свою изгородь и помахала остальным.  
— Хорошая была затея с костром, — похвалил на прощание один из мальчишек.  
— В следующий раз я Иккинга приведу, — пообещала она, — он здорово рассказывает, если его не дразнить.  
Иккингом звали соседского мальчика, хотя он давно уже не заикался.  
— Тили-тили-тесто... — неуверенно начал один из мальчишек, и тут же заойкал под градом метко пущенных из-за ограды комьев земли.  
Стрела никому не позволяла забывать, что она не обычная девчонка.

***

«Динь-динь-дон, динь-динь-дон…»  
Асфальт негромко шуршал под шинами, несложная мелодия мягко вплеталась в монотонный рокот мотора. Небо у горизонта начало светлеть, и босые ноги охватила приятная прохлада. Молодому человеку, который по странному (действительно странному, если вдуматься) капризу предпочел кабине фургончика его крышу, не нужно было сверяться с картой.  
— Тислтаун, — он улыбнулся бледными губами редеющим сумеркам впереди. — Здравствуй, малыш.

 

***

Вжих!  
По малолюдным в воскресное утро улицам неслась маленькая комета — знай только уворачивайся. Дороги разматывались под ее легкими ногами, будто шелковые ленты, и под слоем скучного серого асфальта каждая была из желтого кирпича. Свежий ветер с пением обдувал тонкую фигурку, кошки и кузнечики пулей выскакивали из-под ног, будто из шляпы фокусника, которая вдруг загорелась ни с того ни с сего. Медные волосы стлались за нею по воздуху, как плащ.  
Огибая пышный куст сирени на углу, она зайцем прошмыгнула перед велосипедом почтальона, чудом не попав под колеса.  
— Доброе утро, мистер Эстермунд! — прокричала она, не оглянувшись и не сбавляя хода.  
— Смотри, куда бежишь, чертенок! — гаркнул он ей вслед, но на самом деле не рассердился и даже потренькал для нее серебристым велосипедным звонком.  
Чертенок, она же Мерида, она же Принцесса (как пытались звать ее иногда), она же Стрела (как она приучила себя звать) была хозяйкой и грозой Тислтауна. Лучший друг каждой собаке, товарищ каждому мальчишке (кроме зануд и женоне-на-вистников) и головная боль всех родителей, начиная с ее собственных.  
В свои неполных двенадцать она облазила все окрестные деревья, вдоль и поперек изучила овраг (куда ходить не разрешалось) и городскую свалку (где взрослым не пришло в голову запретить ей играть). Именно она придумывала большую часть самых опасных и интересных затей. Мать одевала ее в аккуратные платьица, пытаясь воспитать ее _леди_ — а она таскала в подоле лягушек и обдирала оборки, лазая по заборам. Родители ее товарищей по играм то и дело хватались за голову: то она уведет их Билли и Бобби искать сокровища в заброшенный дом на окраине, то ночью в школу — охотиться на привидение покойного директора.  
На летних каникулах она каждое утро просыпалась раньше всех малышей и до завтрака успевала обежать свои владения: все ли в ее городе, как надо? Поют ли птицы, жужжат ли шмели над цветами? Стрекочет ли газонокосилка старенького мистера Уиггина? Не позабыл ли молочник оставить запотевшие бутылки на каждом крыльце? Город был словно отлаженный часовой механизм, и Стрела следила за его работой, как заправский часовщик.  
Проверив напоследок, хорошо ли блестят цветные стеклышки в витражном оконце здания почты, она свернула на свою улицу и устремилась домой. Стянула на кухне булочку, сладко пахнущую летом и корицей, залпом проглотила стакан молока и незамеченной выскользнула в сад, к секретному лазу в заборе, отделявшем их двор от двора Хаддоков. Камешек, брошенный в окно — и вот уже Иккинг Хаддок, одиннадцати лет, неловко сбегает с крыльца.  
— Ты, — в качестве приветствия девочка ткнула его пальцем в грудь, — пропустил все на свете. Ты даже не представляешь!..  
— Не сомневаюсь, — кисло отозвался он, недовольно потирая грудь. — Я ведь как раз был наказан целую неделю после последнего раза, когда я _не пропустил_ твое очередное _все_.  
— Ой, да ладно тебе, весело же было, — фыркнула Стрела и сунула ему в руки бутылку лимонада. — Главное, что сегодня-то ты уже не наказан. А вот все остальные наказаны за то, что поздно вернулись вчера. И поэтому мы с тобой идем на охоту вдвоем! Сделай бутербродов?  
— А тебя почему не наказали? — Иккинг понял, что ему не отвертеться, и обреченно поплелся к кухонной двери.  
— Не смогли. Я вчера пробралась через окно и сразу притворилась спящей, они меня пожалели будить, чтобы наругать. А утром я встала раньше всех. Так слушай новость! Помнишь про Адского Мороженщика? Он здесь, в Тислтауне! Все сходится: фургончик с красно-желтой крышей, шарманка, миссис Пибоди видела его утром на заправке и рассказала миссис Фокс...  
— Она что, так и сказала — «У нас на заправке Адский Мороженщик»?  
— Да нет же, она просто описала фургончик. Ты же знаешь миссис Пибоди, эта ничего не пропустит.  
— Мог быть обычный мороженщик.  
— Мы должны проверить. А вдруг это все правда? Было бы жутко здорово! А если неправда? Поедим мороженого, тоже неплохо. Я растрясла свою копилку.  
— Ты взяла с собой лук и стрелы, — склонив голову, подметил Иккинг.  
— Какая же охота без оружия?  
Некоторое время мальчик смотрел на нее серьезно и грустно, жуя нижнюю губу.  
— А пойдем, — сказал он неожиданно зло. — В крайнем случае, если все окажется правдой, нас всего-то украдут и заморозят в больших ледяных глыбах. Подумаешь.

***

Сквозь плотно закрытые ставни Спальни пробивался зеленоватый, как в аквариуме, свет. Девочка легла на пол, чтобы посмотреть на танец пылинок в косых лучах, перечеркнувших комнату.  
Однажды мамочка принесла ей аквариум с двумя рыбками, похожими на диковинные цветы с картинок на японских шелковых веерах. Пунци брала их обеими руками и целовала в холодные носики — такие они были красивые. Рыбки смешно раздували жабры, их хвостики трепетали. Через три дня им пришлось вернуться домой, в море («Они ведь не могут надолго оставить своих деток одних», — сказала мамочка). Пунци нарисовала их по памяти над своей кроватью, умостив между других фигур. На ее стенах уже почти совсем не осталось места для новых рисунков.  
Мамочка обещала, что уедет только на два дня, но напольные часы в Зеленой Гостиной отсчитали уже шесть дюжин часов, а она так и не приехала.  
Пунци тщательно пересчитала все пылинки до одной, потом — еле заметные трещинки на высоком потолке, полежала немного просто так. Рисовать не хотелось, читать не хотелось, танцевать и колдовать тоже. Может быть, сходить вниз? Там давно было тихо, но кто-то мог еще остаться. Она встала, аккуратно поправила бант на поясе платья и пошла по Клетчатому Коридору к Восточной Лестнице.  
Восточная Лестница была ее любимой. Перила поддерживали красивые резные балясины, выкрашенные в белый цвет, и если смотреть с пятого этажа, от уходящей вниз кружевной спирали захватывало дух. Выше пятого она обычно не поднималась: площадку перекрывала решетка, и маленькая дверца была заперта всегда, кроме Дней ее рождения.  
Остановившись у входа в Подвал, она прижалась ухом к холодной двери. Изнутри не доносилось ни звука. Ключ висел у нее на шее на цепочке. Замочная скважина была высоко, перед самым лицом, и ей даже не нужно было снимать цепочку с шеи.  
Дверь на хорошо смазанных петлях неслышно отворилась внутрь, уходя в темноту. Пунци замерла на пороге, затаив дыхание.

***

Две пары ног в туфлях с резиновыми подошвами печатали в пыли одинаковые цепочки следов. Спекшаяся пыль обжигала, как корочка пирога, только что вынутого из духовки.  
— Может, он уже уехал из города, — Иккинг раздраженно вытер со лба испарину.  
Его подруга пыталась отдышаться, упершись ладонями в колени.  
— Я уверена, что слышала шарманку, — ответила она и повела носом, как заправская ищейка. — Чувствуешь, пахнет чем-то сладким? Пойдем, спросим у аптекаря на углу.  
К часу пополудни они успели дважды обежать весь город, расспрашивая каждого встречного. Фургончик с мороженым видели то тут, то там, несколько раз им навстречу попадались веселые люди со стаканчиками и запотевшими картонными ведерками в руках; за каждым поворотом чудились дразнящие сладкие запахи. Но еще ни разу охотникам не удалось увидеть даже краешка леденцово-полосатой занавески. Стрелу это постепенно приводило в ярость. Мороженщик будто играл с ними в прятки-догонялки.  
— Давай куда-нибудь сядем и съедим бутерброды, — сдалась она еще через два часа. — А потом еще раз сходим до фонтана.  
Но ни у фонтана, ни у школы, ни на площади, ни даже за домом миссис Фокс, где заканчивались трамвайные пути — нигде за целый день им не удалось застать ускользающий призрак на колесах. «Если это и впрямь Адский Мороженщик, — рассудительно предположил Иккинг, — и он не хочет, чтобы его поймали, то вряд ли у нас получится». Стрела нехотя согласилась.  
Они искупались в озере и немного погоняли мяч, поиграли в городки и под вечер устроились на ветках старого бука, что рос возле маленькой часовни в конце их улицы и почти полностью укрывал невысокое здание под мощной кроной. Мрачное настроение, угнетавшее Иккинга с самого утра, развеялось, и он оживленно рассказывал о приключениях первых людей на Луне. Его рассказ прервался, когда Стрела со всей силы вцепилась ему в руку и лихорадочно замахала другой рукой — чтобы удержать равновесие.  
— Смотри! — завопила девочка. — Туда смотри!  
Иккинг поспешно наклонился, чтобы заглянуть в просвет между веток. Вдалеке возле «Дорожной закусочной Старого Ника» виднелась крыша небольшого фургона в яркую красную и желтую полоску.  
Не помня себя, дети слетели с дерева, чудом не пересчитав все кости по дороге.

***

Фургончик был точь-в-точь такой, как рассказывала Моуди — от красных колесных дисков и до бутафорского рожка на крыше. Полосатые занавески были раздвинуты, окошко открыто. Но самого мороженщика — Адского или какого угодно — нигде не было видно. Не иначе, зашел к Нику перекусить перед дорогой.  
— Давай где-нибудь спрячемся и подождем, — предложил Иккинг.  
— Вот еще, — фыркнула Стрела и, воровато оглядевшись, подергала дверь.  
Та оказалась заперта, но подобные мелочи никогда не могли ее остановить. Снова обежав фургончик со стороны окошка, она обернулась к Иккингу. Глаза ее горели азартом.  
— Подсади меня, а потом я тебе помогу забраться, — потребовала она.  
— Ты что, — испугался Иккинг. — Он же сейчас вернется!  
— Вот именно, — парировала Стрела. — А вдруг это он? А вдруг он уже кого-нибудь сегодня украл и спрятал там в ящике с эскимо? Мы обязаны проверить!  
— Ну конечно, кто же, если не мы, — пробурчал Иккинг, но согласно поморщился и присел, сложив руки в замок на одном колене.  
С его помощью Стрела без труда пролезла в окошко и тут же высунулась обратно, протягивая ему руку. Иккинг приземлился на пол фургончика с гораздо меньшей грацией, осторожно выпрямился — и сразу же забыл про ушибленное плечо.  
— Ух ты! — выдохнул он.  
Внутри фургончик был заполнен глубокими ячеистыми лотками, словно пчелиный улей — сотами. Каждый маленький ящичек был закрыт собственной шестиугольной крышкой с аккуратной наклейкой. Вытаращив глаза, дети читали подписи, сделанные неровным вихрастым почерком: 

«Чернильно-Черное»  
«Вересковый Мед»  
«Красная Трансильвания»  
«Сандерсон особ.»  
«Австралийское Яичное»  
«Северное Сияние»  
«Волосы Лорелей»  
«Тайский Калейдоскоп»  
«Шоколадное Удивление»  
«Секрет с Лепестками»  
«Семицветный Сон»

Там были десятки, если не сотни названий — одно другого причудливее. Над окошком выстроилась батарея сиропов всех цветов, а от ведерка с вафельными рожками шел такой запах, будто в первый день лета наступили сразу Хэллоуин и Рождество.  
Иккинг еще читал названия, а Стрела уже тянула его за собой — в самом конце фургончика была перегородка, на которой висел отрывной календарь и, зачем-то, бутафорский телефон. Почти все место за ней занимал холодильный шкаф.  
— Пришло время проверить твою теорию, — сказал Иккинг. — Давай посмотрим, нет ли у него там похищенных ребят.  
Перед самой дверцей они остановились, и девочка опустила руку, протянутую было к отполированной от частых прикосновений латунной ручке. Открывать было страшно. Страшно было найти там что-нибудь _этакое_ , еще страшнее — найти _кого-нибудь_. Почему «Трансильвания» такая красная? И что случилось с этими Сандерсоном и Лорелей?..  
Зажмурив один глаз, Иккинг решительно взялся за ручку и резко, насколько хватило сил, распахнул тяжелую дверцу. Замирая от сладкого ужаса, оба заглянули внутрь.  
— Ну ничего себе, зачем он заморозил палку? — вырвалось у изумленной Стрелы.  
Глубокое нутро холодильника тускло светилось от белизны снега и льда. Посередине из самого настоящего сугроба торчала обычная деревянная палка, кривая, сучковатая и вся седая от инея. Стенки покрывала узорчатая изморозь, с потолка свисали ажурные снежные хлопья, а воздух внутри — честное слово! — весь заискрился на свету от крошечных снежинок, словно кто-то запер в холодильнике кусочек снежной январской ночи.  
— Адский он или нет, но точно со странностями, — проговорил Иккинг. — Как там может идти снег?  
— Почему бы тебе его не спросить? — предложила заинтригованная Стрела. — Давай посидим тут за стенкой, а когда он придет, напрыгнем на него и не уйдем, пока не расскажет нам все. Если что, один бежит в дверь, другой прыгает в окно — двоих он не поймает, а до помощи тут рукой подать.  
— А если он запоет гипнотизерскую песню, и мы уснем? — усомнился Иккинг.  
— Да ладно, ты сам-то в это веришь? — хихикнула Стрела. — И вообще, ты не о том думаешь. Важно сейчас другое.  
— И что же это?  
— Какое мороженое попробуем первым?  
Он наградил ее таким же взглядом, какой часто был у ее матери. Что и говорить, эти взгляды не действовали на Стрелу уже несколько лет.  
— А почему нет? Он мороженщик, мы покупатели, — она пожала плечами.  
Иккинг был вынужден признать, что в этом была логика.  
— Ладно. Попробуем «Сандерсон особ.»? — предложил он первое, что вспомнилось. — Только если оно не красное! И безо всяких там волос. И положи деньги в блюдце!  
«Сандерсон особ.» оказалось вовсе не красным, а очень красивого золотистого оттенка. Его вкус они потом никак не могли описать, хотя пытались неоднократно — и каждый раз заканчивали ожесточенным спором. Свернувшись на полу в своем маленьком тайнике, они проглотили по шарику сказочного лакомства. От него почему-то стало не холодно, а тепло, и дети даже не успели заметить, как быстро тяжелеют их веки.

***

Разложив на полу листы бумаги, Пунци рисовала, не боясь испачкать платье. Звездное небо свободно перетекало с одного листа на другой, расцветая на чистом белом фоне, как черничное варенье на манной каше. Затем она вымыла кисти и смешала на палитре теплый красно-оранжевый цвет. Приближалась середина лета, и она твердо знала, что ей хочется нарисовать.  
На исходе июня, в День ее рождения, мамочка разрешала ей допоздна не ложиться спать. Рука об руку они поднимались на крышу и запускали небесные фонарики.  
Это был единственный раз в году, когда Пунци видела небо — такое огромное, что от восторга что-то ныло в груди, — и все усыпанное звездами. Они были совсем не такие, как на картинках: более маленькие и холодные, и когда она увидела их впервые, то не сразу поняла, что это они; теперь она рисовала их только так: крошечными точками на темном фоне, и ей все никак не удавалось правильно передать их яркость и прохладный блеск.  
Когда бумажные фонарики один за другим плавно поднимались ввысь и тонули в глубокой синеве, она не могла отвести от них глаз. Она пыталась впитать, запечатлеть в памяти дующий в лицо прохладный ветрок, и теплую ладонь матери на плече, и ни с чем несравнимое ощущение простора. Под ногами расстилалась темная пустошь, вдали смутно угадывались очертания холмов. Когда не было тумана, у самого горизонта можно было разглядеть тусклые огоньки. То был далекий город, и Пунци иногда пыталась представить себе, на что он похож. Ее воображение рисовало ей здания и улицы, как на литографиях в Зеленой Гостиной, и населяло их персонажами из ее книжек с картинками.  
Она любила свои Дни рождения больше всех игрушек, больше гостей и даже книг. Еще ни разу не случалось так, чтобы дождь или ветер помешали их маленькому ритуалу.  
Перекинув косу за плечо, она оперлась на локоть и принялась выводить первый фонарик.

***

Иккинга разбудили приглушенные звуки голосов — вернее, одного голоса. Судя по паузам, кто-то говорил по телефону. Неподалеку пело радио, рядом посапывала Стрела. В первый момент он не понял, где находится, и почему все происходящее кажется ему таким странным — а потом до него дошло. Голос был незнакомый, слишком молодой, чтобы принадлежать его отцу. То, что он принял за радио, на самом деле было звуками шарманки. Они были в фургончике мороженщика, они куда-то _ехали_ , а сам хозяин вернулся — и _разговаривал по бутафорскому телефону_.  
Иккинга пробрал озноб, как будто он случайно уснул в сугробе.  
— ...и пару бутылок ежевичного сиропа, он опять заканчивается, — весело говорил незнакомый голос. — О, конечно, и его тоже!.. Давай три пинты. Да ладно, старушка, у меня отличная память. ...Ну прости, не старушка. Что? Эльза, ты же меня сто лет знаешь! ...Сто шестьдесят семь, тем более, — он негромко рассмеялся. — Хорошо, созвонимся через неделю. И вам всех благ, Ваше Величество! — закончил голос со смешком, и Иккингу представилось, как его обладатель отвешивает шутливый поклон.  
Трубка опустилась на рычаг, затем раздался зевок и шорох — хозяин фургона взялся за ручку двери.  
Иккинг нашарил деревянный лук Стрелы, который она смастерила на прошлой неделе, и приготовился драться до конца.  
Дверь распахнулась, и вместе со светом, ударившим по глазам, его поразил громкий вопль.


	2. Chapter 2

— Вы что тут делаете? — орал взъерошенный парень лет двадцати, потирая ушибленный при падении зад.  
— Только попробуй запеть — получишь стрелой между глаз, — погрозилась Мерида, голос которой заметно дрожал, но руки — нет.  
— На кой я буду петь? — изумился тот и осторожно поднялся на ноги. Его форменный белый нарукавник украсился ярко-лиловым сиропным пятном. — Еще раз, откуда вы взялись и зачем?  
— Я Стрела, а это Иккинг, — девочка кивнула на друга, который мялся рядом, напряженно улыбаясь и потирая затылок. — Нам просто было любопытно. Мы залезли возле закусочной, пока тебя не было, и заснули. Мы не нарочно, — добавила она неуверенно.  
— Потрясающе. Я похитил детей, — мороженщик уставился в угол безумным взглядом, зарывшись пальцами одной руки в торчащие во все стороны волосы на затылке.  
Волосы у него были странного цвета: то ли совсем седые, то ли выгоревшие до белизны. Однако в облике его не было ровным счетом ничего демонического. Парень как парень, одет в светлые брюки и голубую рубашку-поло под форменным фартуком, почему-то босиком. Он был так очевидно расстроен и даже испуган, что Иккингу стало его жалко.  
— Вы нас подвезите обратно до оврага, — предложил он. — Мы дальше сами дойдем, а дома соврем, что гуляли.  
Мороженщик встряхнулся и оглядел обоих живым цепким взглядом. По лицу его расплылась широкая улыбка.  
— Ну ладно, — сказал он. — Раз вы уже здесь, спрашивайте, что хотели, чего уж там. Я же вижу. И садитесь… хм, а сесть-то и некуда. Да вот хоть на пол, — и он непринужденно уселся, где стоял.  
Никто из гостей не двинулся с места. Стрела не спешила опускать лук.  
— Как ваш фургончик сам ехал и сам остановился, если в кабине никого нет? — спросила она подозрительно.  
— Он волшебный, — при этих словах мороженщик таинственно понизил голос и поиграл бровями. — Дальше?  
Дети переглянулись.  
— Я бы спросил, как он разговаривал по неподключенному телефону, — прошелестел Иккинг, почти не разжимая губ, — но боюсь, он ответит то же самое.  
— Как вас зовут? — спросил он вместо этого вежливым тоном.  
— Ого, где же мои манеры? — улыбнулся парень, сверкнув сахарно-белыми зубами, и протянул руку для пожатия. — Джек Фрост, хозяин сего небольшого четырехколесного королевства. Зовите меня Джеком, ну или просто «Ваше Величество».  
Стрела возмущенно фыркнула и натянула тетиву сильнее.  
— Что, не верите? — обиделся «Джек». — Это правда мое имя!  
— Родители правда назвали тебя «Джек Фрост»?  
— Луна назвала. А Луна так редко говорит что бы то ни было, что уж в этом ей можно доверять, — добавил он как будто обиженным тоном.  
— Да он совсем чокнутый, — прошептала Стрела чересчур громко и ойкнула, когда друг наступил ей на ногу.  
— Отвезите нас в Тислтаун, пожалуйста, сэр, — напряженно попросил Иккинг, старательно глядя в сторону.  
— Во дела, — протянул мороженщик. — Что радио и газеты сотворили с современными детьми?.. Ладно, меня зовут, не знаю, Джон Смит, и я сумасшедший — люблю поговорить сам с собой по фальшивому телефону. Сейчас я сяду в кабину, раз вам так удобнее, и отвезу вас по домам. Только не прыгайте больше через окно и ничего тут не трогайте.  
Он хмуро развернулся к двери, оставив детей переглядываться в недоумении, и вдруг остановился на полушаге. В фургончике мигнул свет. И еще раз. И еще.  
— Ну почему всегда так не вовремя? — простонал «Джек».  
Иккинг и Стрела подпрыгнули от испуга: за спиной у них оглушительно зазвонил бутафорский телефон. Не обращая на него внимания, «Джек» резким движением захлопнул окно и задвинул защелку, потом проделал то же самое с дверью. Фургончик мелко затрясло, на краю ячеистого лотка с мороженым заплясала круглая ложка. Внезапно стало заметно холоднее.  
— Держитесь за что-нибудь, — мороженщик обернулся к ним с диковатой ухмылкой. — Сейчас начнется.  
— Что нач... — заговорила было Стрела, и тут фургончик резко рвануло вперед. Ребят вжало в перегородку, «Джек» изогнулся, как лыжник в прыжке, удерживая равновесие. Колеса под ними завертелись, шарманка заиграла в бешеном темпе, по стенам застучали мелкие камешки, брызнувшие из-под колес. А в следующий момент фургон два раза подпрыгнул, как кенгуру, и взлетел.  
Когда первый шок прошел, Иккинг и Стрела поднялись с пола, держась друг за друга, и прилипли к окну. Мороженщик стоял рядом и время от времени удерживал их от падения. А за стеклом творилось невообразимое: на фоне темного неба мелькали сгустки совсем чернильной темноты, от крохотных до огромных, размером с лошадь, разнообразных ни на что не похожих форм. Тени были такие густые, что казались осязаемыми. Они гнались за ними, то и дело появляясь почти у самого стекла — но их тут же со стеклянным звоном сносило в сторону снопами льдисто-голубых искр. Каждый раз фургончик вилял, словно уворачиваясь от неведомого преследователя.  
Неизвестно, сколько продолжалась эта погоня. Тени подбирались все ближе, а защищающие фургончик искры вспыхивали все ярче, разрывая их на клочки. Мерида давно выронила свой лук и до боли в пальцах вцепилась в узенький подоконник. Их бросало то из стороны в сторону, то вверх-вниз, а потом они вдруг заложили крутой вираж и взмыли еще выше — так резко, что даже Джек не удержался на ногах.  
— Полегче, там! — заорал он почему-то в сторону холодильного шкафа, ладонью прикрывая затылок Иккинга от столкновения с углом лотка.  
Однако после этого внезапные броски и рывки прекратились. Небо за стеклом стало обычным ночным небом. Стрела встала и опасливо поглядела в окно. Далеко-далеко внизу проплывали тускло подсвеченные верхушки сосен, слева узкой извилистой линией змеилась река. Не было ни единого признака их загадочных преследователей. Лампы в фургончике погасли где-то в середине погони и так и не загорелись, но свет луны лился сквозь стекло, позволяя разглядеть свои руки, чужие лица и очертания предметов. Тускло светились белые волосы Джека, который так и сидел на полу.  
Иккинг откашлялся, отворачиваясь от окна. Они со Стрелой сели рядом, едва уместившись вдвоем в узком проходе.  
— А я всегда думал, что ты старый и с бородой, вроде Санта-Клауса, — проговорил Иккинг.  
Джек широко улыбнулся и снова протянул руку для пожатия.  
— Так что, мир?

***

Если бы кто рассказал Иккингу этим утром, что он встретит грядущую ночь в летающем волшебном фургончике, в компании самого Джека Фроста, он бы ни за что не поверил. Переполнявший его восторг поднимался из груди и пузырился где-то в горле, и он гадал, не окажется ли происходящее продолжением сна.  
— На самом деле, я не знаю, тот ли я самый Джек Фрост, — рассказывал Джек, за неимением другой посуды наливая им лимонада в вафельные рожки (Иккинг с крепнущим уважением отметил про себя, что это гениально). — Может, есть кто-то еще. Но я точно Джек Фрост, и все тут. Катаюсь туда-сюда и развожу мороженое, которое готовит одна моя старая знакомая. Радую малышей вроде вас. Так было всегда, это вроде как моя работа в этом мире. Я так думаю.  
— Что это были за тени, которые за нами гнались? — задала Мерида мучивший ее вопрос.  
Джек мельком глянул в окно.  
— Не знаю, — сказал он. — Появляются иногда. Неприятная компания. Важно тут только то, — он озорно улыбнулся, — что летают они медленнее меня. Обычно моя малышка чует их еще на подлете — ух, ребята, жуткие синяки, кстати. Если хотите, можно приложить льда. Или мороженого.  
— Но как же твоя машина летает? — не удержался Иккинг. Он уже твердо решил, что хочет себе такую же.  
Джек закатил глаза в преувеличенном раздражении.  
— А снег летом тебя, значит, уже не смущает? — фыркнул он беззлобно. — Я же сразу сказал, она волшебная.  
— То есть, ты не знаешь, — подытожил Иккинг. Стрела захихикала.  
— Вот в кого ты такой зануда? Эй, рыжая, в кого он такой?  
В этот момент мерное тарахтенье двигателя прервалось, будто он закашлялся. Потом еще раз и еще. Их сильно тряхнуло, и фургончик с жалобным скрипом стал терять высоту.  
— Нет, нет, — Джек с округлившимися глазами вцепился руками в лоток и поднялся на ноги. — Ты не можешь, не сейчас!  
— Что случилось? — спросил Иккинг, обмирая от страха.  
— Детке плохо. Нам надо срочно сесть, ребята.  
Снижаться было страшно. Фургончик дергало и трясло, он будто держался в воздухе из последних сил, но на землю опустился почти мягко, оберегая своих пассажиров.  
Нетвердо ступая, все трое вышли из машины на дорогу. Из-под днища тянулся дымок. Они огляделись. Их воздушное кораблекрушение закончилось посадкой на безлюдной улочке, застроенной одинаковыми двухэтажными домиками. Вдали темнела треугольная крыша какого-то высокого здания.  
— Да мы же в Пейсли! — догадалась Стрела. — Совсем недалеко улетели.  
Иккинг, который в глубине души немного надеялся на Страну Жевунов, разочарованно вздохнул. Пейсли был соседний городок, скучный и еще менее волшебный, чем Тислтаун. В нем даже не было трамваев и оврага.  
— Ты права, — согласился Джек. — Я бы довез вас обратно за пару часов по шоссе. Но, боюсь, тут нужна срочная механическая помощь. Подождете немного?  
Иккинг и Стрела стояли плечом к плечу, поеживаясь от ночной прохлады. Из-под фургончика торчала нижняя половина Джека, который что-то бормотал, осматривая повреждения.  
— Ты смотри-ка, — он сердито цыкнул, выкатываясь из-под днища и садясь на тележке. — Эти твари ее все-таки погрызли. Ремонта тут немного, но мне нужны запчасти — а мастерская вряд ли откроется до утра.  
Ребята переглянулись.  
— Мама подумает, что меня медведи сожрали, — проговорила Стрела со внезапно проснувшимся страхом.  
— Отец меня убьет, — вздохнул Иккинг. — Или из дома наконец выгонит.  
— Это плохо, — Джек нахмурился, как будто эти обстоятельства еще ни разу не приходили ему в голову. — Вот что, забирайтесь-ка обратно в фургон. Мой телефон не заработает, пока я не починю детку, но я схожу в полицию и позвоню вашим родителям оттуда. Может, вас даже подвезут домой. У вас есть телефон?  
— Есть, — Стрела по памяти продиктовала номер. — Но мы пойдем с тобой. Вдруг тебе не поверят?  
— Нет, — Джек покачал головой. — В фургоне вы будете в безопасности, а еще там тепло. Вы простынете, если пойдете.  
— Ты вообще босиком!  
— Я же Джек Фрост, тупица, — рассмеялся он. — Я не могу простыть. Но ботинки надену, пожалуй, а то еще примут за бродячего сумасшедшего. Как некоторые.

***

Сидеть вдвоем в темноте оказалось не так уж весело. Не хотелось больше ни мороженого, ни лимонада. Стрела ненавидела ждать — все равно, чего.  
— А как ты думаешь, те тени... — начал вдруг Иккинг. — Что они такое?  
— Не знаю, — Стрела вздрогнула, вспомнив бесформенный черный силуэт, соткавшийся из темноты за стеклом у самого ее лица. — Если Джек — Дух зимы, может быть, они Духи темноты?  
— Но почему они за ним гоняются? Зимой темноты даже больше, чем летом, — нахмурился Иккинг; ему не нравилось, когда он чего-то не понимал.  
— Наверное, они просто злые, — фыркнула Стрела, которой не нравилась сама тема разговора. — Если бывает доброе волшебство, то и злое должно быть.  
— А как ты думаешь... — начал Иккинг и замолчал.  
Никому из них не хотелось продолжать эту мысль. «Что, если они нас найдут?»  
С четверть часа они просидели молча. Незаметно темнота стала совсем непроглядной, будто снаружи кто-то выключил звезды, луну и уличные фонари. А потом в тишине раздался долгий неприятный звук, от которого оба подобрались, как звери, почуявшие хищника.  
Такой звук бывает, когда кто-то ведет мокрым пальцем по стеклу.  
— Джек? — неуверенно позвала Стрела, вставая. За окном не было видно ни зги.  
— Что там? — прошептал Иккинг.  
— Не знаю, — Стрела сглотнула и упрямо сжала губы. Еще больше, чем ждать, она ненавидела поддаваться страху. — Я собираюсь пойти и проверить. Ты со мной?  
— Джек сказал оставаться в фургоне.  
— Ну а я не собираюсь тут сидеть и бояться!  
С этими словами она решительно открыла защелку и распахнула дверь в темноту. Иккинг шумно выдохнул.  
— Правильно, давай лучше бегать и орать, — пробурчал он.  
Улица выглядела так же, как раньше, только вокруг них почему-то погасли фонари. В сотне ярдов впереди фонари горели. Девочка спрыгнула с подножки и прошла несколько шагов, чтобы размяться.  
— Наверное, провод оборвался. Вот почему так потемнело, — она развернулась к Иккингу, который вышел вслед за ней, и замерла; голос у нее сел.  
— Сзади...  
Он обернулся.  
Фургончик чернел на фоне ночи, как дыра в непроглядную тьму. Нельзя было разглядеть ни окон, ни дверей. Он словно оплывал по углам, как кусочек льда, оставленный в тепле. Приблизившись, как под гипнозом, Иккинг увидел, как движутся окутавшие машину тени, как копошатся и переползают с места на место, будто африканские плотоядные муравьи, облепившие свою жертву.  
Они его нашли.  
— Бежим! — крикнула Стрела.  
Они бросились прочь от фургончика со всех ног. Оглянувшись на бегу, Иккинг заметил, как от роя отделяются несколько теней и летят за ними вслед.  
— Ходу! — заорал он, вслед за подругой сворачивая в переулок.  
Они бежали улицами и дворами, петляли, перескакивали через изгороди и срезали путь по палисадникам. Они даже не знали, летят ли за ними тени: слишком страшно было оглядываться, слишком трудно разглядеть в темноте их бесшумных преследователей.  
Когда они совсем выбились из сил, Стрела затащила Иккинга в какие-то кусты, и оба попытались отдышаться.  
— Кажется, оторвались, — сказал Иккинг. — Что мы теперь будем делать?  
— Нужно тихонько вернуться и спрятаться неподалеку, — морщась, Стрела пыталась отцепить ветки от своих волос. — Джек придет и прогонит их.  
— Не похоже, чтобы они его боялись.  
— Значит, они дураки. Он заморозит их и развеет по ветру, — уверенно заявила она. — Отдышался? Идем обратно.  
Сказать оказалось проще, чем сделать. Иккинг ни разу до того не был в Пейсли, а Стрела — один раз и днем. Все улочки в этом городке казались совершенно одинаковыми. Они все шли, и шли, и шли, но фургончика не было. Поначалу они с осторожностью выглядывали из-за каждого угла, боясь показаться теням, но постепенно ими завладевало все большее нетерпение. Через четверть часа они окончательно поняли, что заблудились. Становилось холодно. Стрела завистливо поглядывала на штаны Иккинга.  
Долго блуждали они так, раздумывая, не постучаться ли в какой-нибудь дом. Они уже почти совсем решились разбудить хозяев маленького коттеджа на углу, как вдруг Иккинг издал радостный вопль. За углом стоял их фургончик, целый и невредимый, и ни одной зловещей черной тени не было видно поблизости. Фонари светили, как ни в чем не бывало. В кабине горел свет, а в окне за занавесками двигалась тень.  
— Я же говорила, что он вернется и размажет их, — торжествующе произнесла Стрела и прибавила шагу.  
— Он его починил, — Иккинг догнал ее у самого фургончика и с облегчением улыбнулся, услышав рокот заведенного мотора.  
— Эй, Джек! — они распахнули двери и поскорей забрались в тепло.  
В проходе стояла высокая дама с длинными черными с проседью локонами по плечам, одетая в темное старомодное платье. Обстановка внутри фургона была похожей, но, в то же время, другой. Пока они разглядывали, онемев, обыкновенные квадратные крышки на маленьком лотке с мороженым, дама впилась в них птичьим взглядом, и на губах ее заиграла недобрая улыбка.  
— Какие очаровательные малыши, — произнесла она с притворным радушием.  
— П-простите, мы ошиблись, — начал Иккинг, пятясь и наступая на ноги замершей Стреле.  
Это был _не тот_ фургон.  
Более того, это был _тот самый_.  
— Спокойной ночи, — сказала женщина, заглядывая им в глаза своими совиными желтыми глазами.  
И все померкло.

***

Фергюс Данброк поднялся на крыльцо соседнего дома и громко постучал. Не успел он опустить поднятую руку, как добротная дверь распахнулась, явив мрачное лицо Стоика Хаддока. Стоя на пороге, хозяин полностью закрывал собой дверной проем.  
— Нашлись наши потеряшки, — сообщил мистер Данброк, широко улыбаясь. — Нам домой позвонили из Пейсли, из участка. Забрались тайком в какой-то фургон и уехали. Парень их только тогда заметил, когда полез за инструментами — у него машина заглохла. Хорошо еще, не посреди трассы.  
Плечи мистера Хаддока чуть расслабились, но озабоченная складка между бровей не разошлась. Он на пару секунд скрылся в доме — взять ключи.  
— Они в участке? — спросил он через плечо, запирая дверь.  
Фергюс растерялся.  
— Не спросил. Наверное, — сказал он, смущенно потирая затылок. — Не мог же он их одних в машине оставить?  
— Садитесь, поехали, — буркнул мистер Хаддок, кивая ему на пассажирское сидение.  
Фергюс забрался в машину с неслышным вздохом. По-соседски они с Хаддоком ладили, но так и не стали ни друзьями, ни приятелями. Хаддоки переехали в Тислтаун несколько лет назад, когда Стоика назначили сюда главой городского полицейского управления. Элинор Данброк и Вэл Хаддок крепко сдружились, а их мужья тепло здоровались при встрече. Смерть энергичной, неунывающей Вэл изменила все. Фергюс и представить себе не мог, каково было им потерять жену и мать, но что он мог поделать? Даже если б ему удалось связно выразить свои переживания (что само по себе вряд ли), это ничем не помогло бы чужому горю.  
Стоик вернулся на службу через день после похорон. Иккинг пропустил неделю занятий в школе. Дом Хаддоков погрузился в сумрачную тень скорби и отчуждения, его как будто окружил невидимый высокий забор.  
Заборы никогда не останавливали Мериду Данброк. Иногда Фергюс был этому рад.  
Выворачивая на дорогу, мужчины молчали, думая каждый о своем. Мистер Данброк был настроен более благодушно: умопомрачительные эскапады дочери уже подготовили его ко всему. Его спутник был мрачен.  
— Если подумать, нам еще повезло, — наконец начал Фергюс немного виновато. — Зная нашу Мериду, их могли поймать на Суэцком канале на бамбуковом плоту.  
— Гм...  
— Да ладно вам, Хаддок, ну сбежали и сбежали. Вы уж не наказывайте своего слишком строго, он просто увязался за моей заводилой.  
Если Стоик и собирался что-то ответить, ему это не удалось. Он вдруг чертыхнулся и резко ударил по тормозам. Тут же кто-то с силой распахнул дверь со стороны мистера Данброка и схватил его за ворот рубашки, издавая громкие неразборчивые восклицания.  
— Моуди? — изумился Фергюс, приглядевшись. — Вы что же это делаете, дорогуша?  
Моуди — дородная женщина с глазами навыкате — была растрепана и тяжело дышала. Ее трясло, как в припадке. Фергюс поспешно выкарабкался из машины, неловко ее поддерживая и одновременно пытаясь расцепить ее пальцы, больно тянувшие его за бороду. Стоик тоже вышел, не мешкая, и озабоченно хмурился рядом.  
Невнятная речь няньки стала еще быстрее, она перешла на лихорадочный шепот. Фергюс позволил себе несильно ее встряхнуть.  
— Спасите их, — прошелестела она тогда, клацнув зубами. — Верните. Детей. Догоните...  
— Кого? — мистер Хаддок решительно отстранил соседа и взял ее за плечи. — Говорите, мисс.  
С полминуты она только беззвучно открывала и закрывала рот.  
— Фургончик с мороженым, — просипела она наконец. — Оттуда не выбраться. Фея умерла.  
Стоик перевел взгляд на мистера Данброка. Тот умудрился одновременно поморщиться, улыбнуться, пожать плечами и махнуть рукой.  
— Фея умерла, — продолжала несчастная, невидящим взглядом уставившись в темноту. — Ее ведь, должно быть, убили. Она показала дорогу, понимаете?.. ей нельзя было никому показывать. Утащили вниз...  
Кто-то бежал к ним в потемках, шурша по гравию подошвами туфель.  
— Элинор! — Фергюс расцвел, как всегда при виде жены, но сейчас его лицо выражало еще и облегчение. — Ради бога, уведи ее в дом и уложи спать. Нам нужно ехать за детьми.  
— Снова здравствуйте, Стоик, — миссис Данброк заправила за ухо прядь волос, выбившуюся из косы, и накинула Моуди на плечи теплую шаль. — Давайте, дорогая, вам нужно выпить горячего. Вот так, идем...  
Женщина притихла. Она позволила закутать себя и довести почти до калитки, но снова обернулась и крикнула, срываясь на визг:  
— Башня, их увезут в башню!..  
Миссис Данброк что-то сказала ей тихо и ласково, и обе скрылись за оградой.  
Фергюс тронул Стоика за локоть.  
— С ней бывает иногда, она нездорова, — пояснил он. — Бредит каким-то мороженщиком, который похищает малышей. Поехали?  
— Катался сегодня по городу приезжий мороженщик, — задумчиво кивнул мистер Хаддок. — Видимо, воспалилось воображение. Едем.


	3. Chapter 3

Тени — серые стервятники. Ты идешь, здоровый и бодрый, по своим земным делам — а тень следует за тобой, безмолвно и неотступно, словно тихая фурия. В жаркий солнечный полдень она прячется под ногами, в сумерках растворяется в окружающей серости, дробится и множится в отблесках ламп и фонарей, но никогда не отстает ни на шаг; от нее не сбежать, не отбиться и не спрятаться. И когда настанет твой срок, она будет рядом — чтобы заключить тебя в объятия и унести в иной мир, где не будет ничего, кроме теней.   
Лучше всего на свете тени умеют ждать.  
Создания, окутавшие фургончик вязким чернильным коконом, были сродни теням. Джек ненавидел их всей душой, не зная даже, за что именно. Потому что они преследовали его. Потому что их присутствие нагоняло тоску и гнетущий липкий страх. Потому что он не знал, кто они, а они его знали. Завидев издалека шевелящийся ком черноты, в который превратился его дом на колесах, он оскалился.  
Фургончик будто только и ждал его немой команды. Стены ощетинились длинными ледяными иглами, из-под колес взвились снежные вихри и затанцевали свирепыми перевернутыми конусами вокруг стен, сдирая черную пленку и унося дергающиеся обрывки в темную высь. Во мгновение ока Джек оказался рядом и распахнул дверь.  
— Эй!  
Его встретила только тишина. Детей не было.  
Щекочущий озноб, вызванный мгновенной паникой, удивил его самого. Давно его не посещали подобные чувства. Закусив губу, он захлопнул дверцу и на полминуты прижался к ней спиной, лихорадочно соображая. Затем легко вскарабкался по кабине на крышу и прикрыл веки. Воздух сгустился, обнял его зябкими бесплотными лапами, а когда он снова открыл глаза, асфальт и земля на сотни ярдов вокруг покрылись тонким нежным инеем. Белесая поверхность была исчерчена картой тусклых следов. Он вгляделся в запутанный узор, не обращая внимания на темень. С благодарностью провел ладонью по крыше фургона, спрыгнул вниз и понесся по дороге, едва касаясь ногами земли.

***

Пробуждение было неприятным. В висках стучало, будто маленькие злобные гномики ковыряли его череп кирками. Тело настолько онемело, что Иккинг не мог определить, стоит он или лежит. Он силился вдохнуть поглубже, пока не закашлялся от пыли, и это помогло ему прийти в себя.  
Радости это не принесло. Было настолько темно, что он испугался, что ослеп; руки были неплотно прижаты к бокам твердыми стенками, такая же оказалась спереди, когда он попытался согнуть колени. Собственное дыхание ощущалось, как влажный ветерок, дующий в лицо.  
«Господи, я в гробу, — пронеслось у него в голове, — нет, стенки квадратные. Господи, я в ящике».  
При каждой попытке пошевелиться в его руки и ноги будто впивались сотни булавок, но паника была сильнее боли. Он максимально подобрал ноги и уперся в стенки локтями, коленями и поясницей. Несколько минут прошли в напряженной борьбе, но стенки не поддались. Выбившись из сил, Иккинг уткнулся в крышку влажным лбом и тихонько заскулил.  
Тут неподалеку от него что-то упало с кошмарным шумом. Грохот сопровождался жалобным вскриком. Иккинг так испугался, что перестал плакать.  
— Кто здесь? — прохрипел он чуть слышно и снова закашлялся.  
Рядом разразились потоком отборных шотладских ругательств. Голос был сильно приглушен и то и дело прерывался судорожными всхлипами, но не узнать его было нельзя.  
— Мерида? — позвал он так громко, как мог.  
Возня на миг утихла.  
— Качайся, — последовал такой же хриплый ответ.  
— Что?   
— Эти уродские штуки. Не закреплены. Раскачайся и падай.  
Иккинг понял. Он немного успокоился. Не то, чтобы все происходящее стало менее ужасно, но теперь у него был план действий, и с ним была Стрела. Когда ты заперт в тесном темном ящике, это очень много.  
Несколько минут — целую вечность — спустя ему удалось опрокинуть свой саркофаг. Падать пришлось вниз лицом, потому что позади при раскачивании обнаружилась какая-то стена. Зажмурившись и сжав зубы, он приготовился к сокрушительному удару об пол.  
— ...Ну как? — услышал он, когда голос Стрелы пробился сквозь звон в ушах.  
Теперь он лежал на полу, отделавшись, похоже, только синяками и ушибленным носом. А главное, ящик треснул при падении. Через щель где-то на уровне бедер проникал холодный воздух. Обдирая ногти, Иккинг ухитрился просунуть в нее пальцы одной руки. Их прищемило до режущей боли, но им завладела такая животная ярость, что он больше не обращал внимания на боль.   
С громким треском одна доска лопнула под его напором, и он принялся лихорадочно выжимать ее локтем, плечом, бедром; он бездумно пытался протиснуться в щель целиком, давя изо всех сил. Что угодно, только выкарабкаться наружу. Что бы ни оказалось снаружи, все равно.  
Исцарапавшись и посадив десяток заноз, он наконец выбрался и растянулся на холодном жестком полу рядом с остатками своей тесной тюрьмы. Восстанавливая дыхание, он постепенно приходил в себя, и болевые ощущения распускались по всему его телу, как злые цветы.  
— Мерида?  
— Давай, помоги мне, — был ответ откуда-то из-за его головы.  
Пытаясь преодолеть колотившую его крупную дрожь, он осторожно перевернулся на бок, затем поднялся на четвереньки. Не выдержав, потер глаза. Они не болели, на ощупь все было в порядке. «Пусть это будет темнота», — думал он, шаря руками по полу перед собой, пока медленно полз на голос Стрелы. Ее тяжелое дыхание было слышно уже совсем рядом.  
Ее план оказался хорош, но у нее самой не сработал: ящик был слишком прочным, и при падении с ним ничего не случилось. Натолкнувшись руками на его шершавую стенку, Иккинг костяшками пальцев постучал по крышке.  
— Очень смешно! — взорвалась Стрела из-под досок, но в голосе звенели слезы. — Вытащи меня отсюда, придурок!  
«Прежде чем сделать глупость, остановись и подумай», — произнес голос отца в его голове.  
Иккинг заставил себя остановиться и подумать.  
— Подожди, я сейчас, — проговорил он вскоре. — Только возьму доску от моего.  
Он смутно понимал, как, но у них получилось. Такая же исцарапанная и обессиленная, Стрела вцепилась в него обеими руками и судорожно выдохнула. Несколько минут они молча сидели в темноте, слушая дыхание друг друга.  
— Они куда-то ушли, а то бы давно нас услышали, — сказала Стрела.  
Не сговариваясь, они поднялись на ноги. Так же, не расцепляя рук, доковыляли до стены и медленно побрели вдоль нее, ежесекундно боясь напороться на что-нибудь острое или провалиться в люк. Вдруг Стрела резко остановилась и сжала его ладонь.  
— Еще один ящик, — объяснила она дрожащим голосом.  
Новый гроб-клетка стоял вплотную к стене. Дети боязливо ощупали деревянные стенки, с ужасом ожидая каких-либо звуков изнутри; но тишину нарушало лишь их дыхание, шорох ладоней, скользящих по шершавой поверхности, да стук крови в ушах.  
— Пустой?  
— Или полный, — ответил Иккинг бесцветно. — Не хочу проверять.  
Они пошли дальше. Ящики стали встречаться через каждые несколько шагов — молчаливые стражи их темницы.  
А потом Стрела нащупала один, который был не закрыт.  
Ее пальцы, неожиданно для нее провалившиеся в глубину вместо того, чтобы упереться в крышку, задели какие-то сухие лохмотья. Сглотнув, она ощупала пыльную ткань и что-то, похожее на пергамент. Скользнула ладонью выше, пытаясь увидеть кончиками пальцев то, чего не видели глаза. Невесомые волокна, пропитанные пылью. Щекочущая пустота. Зубы.  
Она с воплем отдернула руку, но успела представить себе ряззявленный рот, окаймленный присохшими коркой губами.  
— Что? — Иккинг вцепился в ее плечи, оттаскивая в сторону.  
— М-мумия, — прошептала Стрела. — М-мы тоже, мы бы...  
Иккинг сглотнул.  
— Послушай, мы выберемся, — начал он почти ровно. — Мы...  
В первый момент металлический лязг заставил их замереть, а потом они наугад кинулись обратно к стене и съежились в комок между двух ящиков.  
Далеко-далеко впереди и слева тускло засветилась узкая вертикальная полоса. В оцепенении они наблюдали, как она медленно ширится, открывая темную фигуру, облаченную в слепящий свет.  
Они были не одни.  
— Я вас вижу, — пропел детский голосок. — Идите ко мне.   
Как во сне, они встали.   
— Идите же, — продолжала темная фигурка, и голос ее отдавался эхом. — У меня есть кукольный домик и леденцы.  
Медленно, на подгибающихся ногах, они вышли на середину того, что оказалось в полумраке длинным узким залом, уставленным ящиками по правую и левую сторону. Они шли, и от взглядов молчаливых стражей в деревянных саркофагах приподнимались волоски на загривке. Глаза слезились, ноздри были забиты пылью, и все болело, но их притягивал зеленоватый свет.   
— Я так рада, — сказала девочка не старше их лет, открывая дверь шире. — Я Пунци. Давайте играть? Я сделала чай.

***

В полицейском участке им сообщили, что позвонить просился шофер фургона, молодой парень, ушел часа два назад. Назвался «Джеком Фростом». Детей с ним не было.  
— Должно быть, не потащил их по темноте, оставил ждать в машине, — предположил Фергюс.  
— Вы записали адрес, который он называл? — спросил мистер Хаддок напряженно.  
— Линсвен-роуд, двадцать пять, — без запинки ответил заспанный полицейский.   
Перед уходом мистер Хаддок расспросил его о внешности шофера и выяснил, как проехать. За несколько кварталов до нужного места улочка внезапно погрузилась в темноту.  
— Почему здесь не горят фонари? — нахмурился мистер Хаддок, сбавляя ход.   
— Видимо, где-то обрыв на линии, — предположил Фергюс. — Тормозите, я его, кажется, вижу.  
Свет фар выхватил из темноты небольшой фургон. На крыше у него было что-то, при ближайшем рассмотрении оказавшееся бутафорским рожком мороженого. Рядом никого не было видно. Они вышли из машины. В тишине спящей улицы подошвы ботинок громко шваркали по влажному асфальту.   
— Эй, есть кто? — крикнул мистер Хаддок и посветил в кабину.  
Фургончик оставался нем и тих. Они несколько раз обошли его по кругу, на всякий случай подергали запертые двери, постучали в окно.  
— Не нравится мне это, Данброк, — мистер Хаддок задумчиво прислонился к кузову плечом.  
— Он мог отвести их куда-нибудь в тепло, — предположил Фергюс не очень уверенно.  
— Оставил бы записку.  
Они осмотрели весь фургончик в поисках какого-нибудь клочка бумаги. Ничего. Затем они снова постучали, на этот раз громче.  
— «Мороженщик, который похищает детей», — задумчиво проговорил мистер Хаддок.  
Фергюс потер лицо руками.  
— Но вот же его фургон. Да и зачем бы ему тогда звонить? Чушь какая-то.   
В этот момент кто-то окликнул: «Эй!», и из темноты показался человек. Он был молод, легко одет и почему-то босиком. Он шел к ним быстрым шагом и слегка запыхался.  
— Это ведь ты звонил, сынок? — спросил Фергюс после краткого приветствия. — Где они?  
— Вы, верно, их родители, — не поднимая глаз, Джек сунул руки в карманы нервным жестом. — Они... их нет. Я оставил их ждать здесь. Они пропали, пока я ходил звонить. Через три улицы отсюда они сели в машину, и их увезли куда-то по шоссе на запад, там след обрывается.  
Фергюс почувствовал, как волоски на затылке становятся дыбом.  
— Погоди-ка, — вмешался мистер Хаддок нарочито спокойно. — Кто увез, и откуда ты так много об этом знаешь?  
Джек пожал плечами.  
— Я хорошо читаю следы.  
Стоик хмыкнул. На неосвещенной части улицы стояла густая темень, а при мальчике не было даже фонаря.  
— Что-то не сходится, — произнес он с нажимом. — Они сидели в фургоне, так? Как же они оказались через три улицы отсюда? Погулять, что ли, пошли?  
Фергюс подумал, что это не так уж и невероятно, но промолчал.   
— Они испугались, — пояснил Джек раздраженно. — Испугались и убежали отсюда.   
— Испугались чего? — не отступал Стоик.  
Джек всплеснул руками.  
— Темноты! — отрезал он. — Послушайте, мне нужно починить свой фургон. Вы могли бы чем-нибудь помочь?  
— Починить фургон?! — рявкнул Фергюс, подступая ближе. — Кто-то похитил наших детей, а ты беспокоишься за свою развалюху?  
— Я пытаюсь их найти, — огрызнулся тот оскорбленно. — И для этого мне нужна моя машина. На ходу!  
— У нас есть машина, — отмахнулся Стоик, кусая губы. — Ты разбираешься в отпечатках шин, сынок? На чем их увезли, хоть примерно?  
— Кажется, это был такой же фургон, как мой, — вздохнул Джек.  
Стоик переглянулся с Фергюсом.  
— Садись в машину, парень, поедем в участок.   
Джек собирался было что-то возразить, как вдруг откуда-то из задней части фургона донесся негромкий глухой стук.   
— Нет, — прошептал он, округлив глаза. — Не надо, не сейчас.  
Мужчины резко выпрямились, сжимая кулаки. Стоик перехватил Джека за предплечье, чуть не вывернув худую руку.  
— Открывай машину, — приказал он.  
Молодой человек выдохнул сквозь сжатые зубы.  
— Там нет ваших детей, — проговорил он медленно. — Это просто мой кот, гремит там чем-то.  
Стук повторился, на этот раз громче. Фергюс кинулся к фургону и четырежды стукнул по задней стенке. Ему ответили такой же последовательностью ударов.  
— Кот, значит? Ладно, — Стоик заломил ему руку и сделал подсечку, не слишком аккуратно укладывая лицом в асфальт. Джек дернулся и зашипел от боли.   
— Он куда-то дел ключи, — бросил Стоик мистеру Данброку, когда беглый обыск не дал результатов. — Возьмите инструменты в машине, придется вскрыть замок.  
А дальше началось что-то странное. Под все более частый стук и возмущенные возгласы владельца машины Фергюс испробовал на дверце проволоку, зубило, молоток, маленький ломик — и не добился ничего. Ни одна дверь не открылась, даже не скрипнула. Молоток отскакивал от стекол, как резиновый. Удары не оставляли вмятин на металле. Фургончик словно был целиком выточен из алмаза.  
— Чертовщина! — выдохнул Фергюс, вытирая пот со лба.  
Оставив в покое дверь, он в отчаянии стал звать детей по именам, молотя по борту кулаком. Ответный стук усилился.  
— Дайте я, — взорвался Стоик. — Подержите его!  
— Ничего не выйдет, — фыркнул Джек, ухитряясь звучать злорадно. — Можете не тратить время.  
Рыкнув, Стоик впечатал его лицом в асфальт. Руки у него подрагивали.  
— Почему они не кричат? — прошипел он. — Что ты сделал с ними, ублюдок?  
— Ничего, — выдавил тот, силясь повернуть голову. — Говорю же, там нет никаких детей! И, кстати, будь там ваш сын, он стучал бы азбукой Морзе. Поймите, их, возможно, везут куда-то прямо сейчас!  
Мистер Хаддок сжал зубы, не ослабляя хватку. Фергюс снова взялся за ломик.  
— Это невозможно, — сдался он еще некоторое время спустя. — Это физически невозможно.   
Бросив инструмент на асфальт, он присел рядом, держа фонарик.  
— Переверните его, Хаддок, — попросил он.  
Оказавшись на спине, молодой человек посмотрел на них с бессильным раздражением. Его левая бровь была перепачкана кровью, мелкие камешки впились в лоб. Стоик практически сидел на нем, придавливая к земле.  
— Что находится в задней части, где стучат? — проговорил он медленно.  
— Холодильник, — выплюнул Джек.  
На миг мужчины замерли, обоих пробрал озноб.  
— Послушай, парень, — начал Фергюс, лихорадочно блестя глазами. — Я не знаю, как ты это делаешь и зачем... Но ты ведь можешь его открыть, ты знаешь, как. Открой, ради всего святого. Они же там задохнутся.  
— Я не могу! — рявкнул тот. — Не могу сейчас. И у меня нет ключа, вы сами это сказали!  
Стоик вгляделся ему в лицо.  
— Врешь, — заявил он уверенно. — С ключом или без, но ты можешь его открыть. Думаю, только ты и можешь.   
Джек отвел глаза.  
— Послушай, мы можем сейчас позвать на помощь людей, мы можем распилить твою чертову будку, но это займет время...  
— ...которого у ваших детей нет, — закончил Джек и захрипел, когда чужая рука сдавила его горло.  
— Хаддок, вы его так убьете, — испугался мистер Данброк, — вы же чертов полицейский, полегче!  
— Я чертов отец! — огрызнулся Стоик, но попытался взять себя в руки.  
Превозмогая клокотание ярости в горле, он разжал ладонь и, не сдержавшись, мазнул кулаком по его лицу. Что-то неприятно хрустнуло, и Джек закашлялся, поперхнувшись стекающей по носоглотке кровью.  
— Вы не так поняли, — выдохнул он, хлюпая носом. — Похитителя, настоящего похитителя нужно догнать. Вы теряете время.   
— Слушай, Зубная Фея, — рассвирепел Фергюс и рванул его за ворот к себе. — Ты все толкуешь о другом фургоне, но пока я вижу только один, и он твой! Открой эту чертову дверь и покажи нам своего «кота», а то за себя не ручаюсь!  
Джек сглотнул. В прыгающем свете фонаря его лицо приобрело странное выражение, как будто он принял какое-то непростое решение. В глазах отразился страх, но страх не перед ними — он смотрел мимо, на нависающий тенью фургон.  
— Ладно, — сказал он. — Дайте встать. Я открою.  
Стоик поднял его легко, как щепку, и поставил на ноги, держа одной рукой за пояс, другой — поперек горла.  
— Только попробуй что-нибудь выкинуть, — предупредил он.  
Джек раздраженно дернул плечом и протянул руку. Дверь открылась без труда, как будто вовсе не была заперта. Стоик услышал, как позади изумленно чертыхнулся Данброк, но не повернул головы.  
— Пошли, — велел он.  
Они забрались внутрь. Периодический стук стал более явственным. Свет фонаря Фергюса высветил их рваные силуэты на полу, стенах и потолке. Так же, вместе, они прошли к перегородке и едва поместились в крохотном закутке. Джек закусил губу и медленно потянул за ручку холодильного шкафа.   
В тот же миг из его пустого нутра будто сама собой выскочила кривая сучковатая палка и стукнула его по разбитому носу.  
— Ай! — вскрикнул он, и пальцы его сомкнулись на обледеневшем дереве, отводя ее от лица.  
И тут же вокруг них сгустилась мертвая тишина, будто кто-то на лету заморозил все звуки. Фергюс что-то говорил, его губы шевелились, но растерянно замерший Стоик не слышал ни слова. Джек же перестал даже дышать. Закрыв глаза, склонив голову на один бок, он к чему-то прислушивался, будто настроился на одному лишь ему доступную радиоволну.  
Сначала пришел тонкий, тихий звук, похожий на комариный писк. То ползли мельчайшие трещинки в толще ледяной корки на дрожащем оконном стекле где-то в Дании. Потом до его чуткого слуха донесся низкий утробный рев. Это лавина катилась по одному из альпийских склонов. Страшный, оглушающий треск заставил его вздрогнуть: это вскрылся под напором неистового ветра ледяной панцирь в антарктическом море Росса. Где-то отдалось гулкое эхо — крик снежного альбатроса отразился от вздымающихся из воды ледяных стен Великого Барьера.   
Он стоял и впитывал эти звуки, медленно впуская в себя все то, что долгие годы пряталось в его доме на колесах в самом укромном уголке. Необъятные поля угловатых торосов и острые грани кристаллов на лапках снежинок. Бугристую гладкость ледяных туш айсбергов, уходящих в темную глубину. Дрожь замерзающих тел, еще полных жизни и теплой крови. Чистоту и безупречность ледяного мха, вырастающего на багровом лице пьяницы, уснувшего в снегу. Перед закрытыми веками с одинаковой четкостью проносились снежный день в Сильвер-Лейк несколько лет назад и холодное лето 1816-го. Разрозненные пестрые картины теснились перед внутренним взором, наплывая друг на друга. Маленькая рукавичка на обледенелой ветке. Птичьи трупики с поджатыми лапками. Чьи-то смерзшиеся от слез ресницы. Темнеющие сквозь метель фигуры, которые буран швыряет то в одну, то в другую сторону, сбивая с ног...  
Джек заставил свои легкие совершить вдох и выдохнул облако пара. Затем развернулся к ошарашенному Стоику, и в тусклом голубоватом свечении посоха на лице его больше не было видно крови и грязи.   
— Идите туда, где вы можете быть полезны, и сделайте, что умеете, — произнес он бесстрастно. — Перекройте дороги или что-нибудь еще. Я постараюсь их найти, но не обещаю.  
Он прошел по обледеневшему салону и, отстранив застывшего в дверях Фергюса, вышел на улицу. Когда они опомнились и выскочили следом, чтобы окликнуть его, он уже исчез.


	4. Chapter 4

Они сидели на полу, единодушно презрев стулья с резными высокими спинками, и пили чай. Печенье немного подсохло, и его приходилось разгрызать, но Стреле и Иккингу оно казалось таким вкусным, что даже память о мороженом Джека слегка померкла.  
Пунци, как она просила себя звать, аккуратно обработала их царапины и заверила, что «мамочки долго не будет». В первые минуты они думали только о том, чтобы сбежать, но быстро потеряли надежду отыскать выход без помощи их новой знакомой.  
Дом оказался огромным, как настоящий замок. Высокие потолки, мозаичный пол, тяжелая мебель с резными ножками, как в доме у прабабки Мериды. Красивые люстры с тысячей стеклянных кристаллов, которые заискрились бы до рези в глазах, будь в доме больше света. Много дверей, ведущих во все новые и новые комнаты, в которых пахло пылью, духами и мятой.  
Ни одного окна.  
Пока Пунци вела их по коридорам и лестницам в кухню и затем в свою комнату, Иккинг пытался считать повороты и сбился на пятом или шестом. От обилия воздуха после душного подвала у него закружилась голова.  
Они сидели в детской и пили чай с печеньем, и он думал, что это самое странное чаепитие, какое только было в его жизни — а ведь совсем недавно он пил лимонад из вафельных рожков в летающем фургончике Джека Фроста. Но что такое лимонад Джека по сравнению с вазочкой печенья на разделочном столе людоеда?  
Комната Пунци поражала воображение. Даже Стрела никогда не видела столько кукол сразу. Большие и маленькие, нарядные и совсем простые — они стояли и сидели в причудливых позах, будто разговаривали друг с другом или приветствовали гостей. С каминной полки на комод перекинулась миниатюрная железная дорога, и заводной поезд с крохотными вагончиками умел на поворотах издавать мелодичный звон. Плюшевое зверье смотрело на них со всех сторон своими стеклянными глазами, до жути похожими на настоящие.  
Стены чуть не до потолка были мастерски расписаны красками. Иккинг и сам любил рисовать, но ему никогда не разрешалось рисовать на обоях. С невольным восторгом он рассматривал животных и цветы, ярких бабочек и небывалых птиц, разноцветные домики и дворцы, любовно срисованные из книг. Над кроватью же теснились, чуть не наползая друг на друга, изображения детей — мальчиков и девочек. Те, что были в самом низу, потемнели от времени и были нарисованы кое-как, будто кто-то впервые взялся за кисти. Но выше, там, где ему самому бы только-только хватило роста дотянуться с кровати, были настоящие шедевры с искусно прорисованными лицами, пальчиками и даже пуговицами на одежде.  
Пунци болтала без остановки — о прочитанных книгах, о рецептах печенья и своем скором Дне рождения — а они со Стрелой украдкой обменивались взглядами.  
— Сыграем в «угадайку»? Я принесу, — Пунци вскочила и, не дожидаясь ответа, выбежала из комнаты.  
Иккинг и Стрела дернулись друг к другу, как ужаленные.  
— Она не ее дочь, — прошептала Стрела, — она блондинка, и глаза зеленые, а «мамочка» ее на цыганку похожа.  
— Наверное, она украла ее совсем маленькой. Или как-то заколдовала, — предположил Иккинг. — Не смогла убить и решила себе оставить, — тут он немного смутился, — она, ну, красивая очень.  
Это была правда. В своем нарядном платьице со множеством оборок Пунци походила на изящную фарфоровую куколку. Она будто светилась в полумраке, а затейливая коса при ходьбе чуть не подметала пол. В возбуждении глаза ее то и дело вспыхивали, а улыбка была теплой и прозрачной, как солнечный зайчик.  
По нескольким фразам они поняли, что Пунци сама не знает, где у дома входная дверь, потому что никогда из него не выходила. «Мамочка» же появлялась и исчезала, словно по волшебству.  
— Рано или поздно она надоест этой сумасшедшей ведьме, — нахмурился Иккинг. — Мы должны сбежать, пока «мамочка» не вернулась, и увести Пунци с собой.  
— Наверное, ее настоящие родители вне себя от горя, — согласилась Стрела.  
При мысли о родителях оба поежились.  
— Я вернулась, — пропела Пунци, с трудом втаскивая огромную коробку с игрой. — Это так здорово, что вы здесь. Одной в нее скучно играть, а мамочке всегда некогда.  
Они переглянулись.  
— Давай, ты лучше еще раз покажешь нам дом? — предложила Стрела.  
И они пошли «гулять». Включая свет, Пунци важно представляла им каждую комнату: это Зеленая Гостиная, это Комната с Круглым Окном (не настоящим), а здесь у нас Западная Лестница — и в ее тоне явственно слышались заглавные буквы. Окна были только на четвертом и пятом этаже, и все плотно закрыты ставнями, так что нельзя было даже выглянуть в щель.  
— Неужели тебе совсем не интересно было бы погулять снаружи? — осторожно спросила Стрела.  
Пунци поежилась.  
— Жутко интересно, — призналась она со смущенной улыбкой. — Но мамочка говорит, я еще слишком мала, чтобы выходить. Там опасно.  
— Чем опасно? — Стрела и вообразить не могла, каково это — всю жизнь провести в четырех стенах. Она бегала с ветром наперегонки.  
— Ну, там ходят огромные дикие звери, — Пунци на ходу повернулась к ним, округлив глаза, — и люди с острыми зубами, и полицейские с дубинами, и монстры...  
— ...похитители детей, которые превращают их в мумии, — тихо пробормотал Иккинг сквозь сжатые зубы.  
— И вы всегда тут только вдвоем, с мамой? — продолжала Стрела.  
Пунци легко перепрыгнула через две ступеньки, подводя их к двери с красивым витражным окошком.  
— Мамочка часто уезжает по делам, — ответила она грустно. — Но я не всегда одна! Мамочка иногда приводит гостей. Только обычно они не хотят со мной играть. Это все из-за пения. Грешно так говорить, но я даже немножко рада, что мамочка так быстро уехала. С вами весело!  
— Гостей... таких, как мы? — догадался Иккинг, похолодев.  
Стрела побледнела, вспомнив длинные ряды ящиков в подвале и прикосновение к пыльным волосам. Пунци, как ни в чем не бывало, кивнула и нетерпеливо потянула их за руки.  
— Когда гости приходят, они спят на ходу, — пояснила она. — Мамочка отводит их вниз, в подвал, чтоб они отдохнули, и я им пою. Мамочка любит, как я пою. Она говорит, я обязательно должна спеть, когда приходят гости.  
— Ты поешь, и что потом? — прошептал Иккинг.  
— Мамочка зажигает свет и смотрится в зеркало, смеется и целует меня. Иногда мы даже немного танцуем. Давайте танцевать? У меня есть музыкальная шкатулка.  
— А гости?  
Пунци вздохнула.  
— Они после этого все спят и спят... Они становятся такие маленькие и сморщенные, как косточка персика, но я их давно уже не боюсь. Они на самом деле добрые, просто сонные. Я иногда спускаюсь к ним, и некоторые выходят, когда я зову. Но они не хотят со мной танцевать и никогда ничего не говорят. А потом уже больше не выходят.  
Иккинг отнял у нее свою повлажневшую ладонь и оперся на стену, пережидая приступ паники. На Стрелу он не смотрел.  
— Почему... — начал он, запинаясь, — п-почему ты в этот раз не пела?  
Пунци радостно заулыбалась.  
— Мамочка сразу же ушла. Наверное, вспомнила про еще какие-нибудь дела. Она велела мне не подходить к подвалу, но мне было слишком уж скучно. Зато я познакомилась с вами. Так тебя зовут «Иккинг», потому что ты заикаешься?

***

Крошечное здание полиции Пейсли гудело. Мистер Хаддок что-то отрывисто говорил в телефонную трубку, рядом пожилой мужчина в пижамных брюках и кителе склонился над телетайпом. Они подняли все доступные патрули, разослали расплывчатые описания фургона по всему штату и пытались с собаками проследить путь детей от машины Джека. Собаки провели их странными петлями через несколько кварталов, но в итоге привели именно в то место через три улицы, о котором он говорил. К сожалению, дальше собаки быстро потеряли след.  
И Стоик, и Фергюс старались не думать о Джеке, благо, у них было много других забот.  
Мистер Данброк кое-как приткнул свое могучее тело на скрипучем стуле для посетителей и цедил безвкусный кофе, чувствуя себя бесполезным и совершенно разбитым. Он обещал звонить Элинор каждый час и представлял, как она сидит за столом в гостиной, с безупречно прямой спиной и сжатыми губами, и неотрывно следит за мучительно медленным движением минутной стрелки. До следующего звонка оставалось тринадцать минут, а они так и не узнали ничего нового.  
Когда все возможное было сделано, наступило болезненное затишье. Стоик принялся мерить ногами крохотную комнатку, волком поглядывая на молчащий телефон.  
— Это моя вина, — сказал он вдруг. — Сегодня утром… Мой сын никогда еще не сбегал из дома, никогда. Мы часто ругаемся, но сегодня я такое ему сказал… — он обернулся к Фергюсу с отчаянием на лице.  
— Ну что вы, — начал тот, но упрямые слова никак не желали выстраиваться правильно.  
Господи, как он был в этом плох. Элинор бы знала, что сказать.  
— …Пока рано терять надежду, — выдавил он наконец, и чтобы спрятать куда-то глаза и занять руки, встал и склонился над столом, по которому были разложены папки и карточки по всем делам о пропавших без вести детях за последние двадцать пять лет. Их оказалось неожиданно много. Пальцы пересохли от бумажной пыли, но он все перебирал пожелтевшие бумаги, читая имена. Одно показалось ему знакомым.  
— Хаддок, посмотрите-ка, — позвал он.  
Тот взял папку из его рук и пролистал. Его внимание привлекла последняя страница.  
— Должно быть, сунули не в тот раздел. Тут написано, что девчонка благополучно нашлась двадцать лет назад.  
— Не совсем благополучно, — проговорил Фергюс напряженно. — Ее подобрали на шоссе в нескольких милях отсюда. Она не произносила ни слова целых восемь лет. Потом заговорила, но с тех самых пор она немного не в себе. Это наша Моуди.  
Стоик резко втянул воздух.  
— Она говорила что-то про башню, — он схватил с полки стопку карт. — Чем черт не шутит. Берите половину, мы ищем в нашем радиусе уединенный дом от трех этажей и выше.

***

Они обошли весь дом, но так и не нашли выхода. Из-за заколоченных окон было даже непонятно, в какой стороне может быть вход. Внутри у Иккинга все дрожало, но внешне их со Стрелой охватило странное спокойствие. Веселость и радушие Пунци превращали все происходящее в жутковатую, но игру. Если бы она вдруг начала петь, они бы, пожалуй, бросились бежать, но, в остальном, ее присутствие успокаивало и прогоняло страх.  
«Эта ведьма ее заколдовала и как-то использует в своем ритуале, — шепнула Стрела, улучив минутку. — Пунци не понимает, что они делают».  
Подвал одним своим присутствием далеко внизу пугал до судорог, и мысль о том, что «мамочка» затаскивает Пунци туда и заставляет участвовать в страшном колдовстве, была невыносима. Они твердо решили забрать девочку с собой. Вот только как выбраться из дома-лабиринта, они не знали.  
— Ты очень здорово рисуешь, — искренне сказал Иккинг, борясь с желанием дотронуться до ярких рыбок на стене над кроватью Пунци.  
— Я еще умею акварелью, — разулыбалась та и забралась на стул, чтобы достать с высокого комода толстую папку.  
Она развязала шнурок, и из-под обложки выскользнули несколько верхних листов.  
Звездное небо было написано так реалистично, что было странно смотреть на него сверху. В рисунки хотелось по локоть сунуть руку.  
— Это еще не закончено, — смущенно пояснила Пунци и принялась поворачивать листы, складывая их, как неровный паззл.  
Даже Стрела наклонилась поближе. У нее немного закружилась голова. В нарисованное небо уплывали выписанные до мельчайшей детали бумажные фонарики. Тоненькие, с волосок, крестовины, прорисованные тушью, четко выделялись на фоне красноватых баллонов.  
Невозможно нарисовать такое, если никогда не видел. Иккинг даже узнал некоторые созвездия. Стрела эхом отразила его мысли:  
— Где ты видела фонарики?  
— Мы с мамочкой запускаем их с крыши на мой день рождения, — объяснила Пунци мечтательно. — Он уже совсем скоро. Я каждый день хожу в чулан потрогать бумагу, в которую они завернуты.  
Мерида прошила Иккинга взглядом. Пока Пунци раскладывала на полу другие рисунки — прекрасные, но теперь все они сливались в одно пятно — друзья вели молчаливую беседу над ее головой. Потом кивнули друг другу. Джек ищет их, он должен увидеть. Должен понять.  
Уговорить Пунци оказалось на удивление легко. Ей так хотелось показать им весь свой маленький мир, что она колебалась совсем недолго. С коробками спичек и шуршащими бумажными пакетами в руках они поднялись по длинной лестнице, такой крутой, что закружилась голова.  
— Ой, я совсем забыла, — Пунци, которая шла первой, обернулась к ним с очередной площадки. — Тут ведь закрыто. Без мамочки не пройти.  
— Ну разумеется, — вздохнул Иккинг, обозревая литую решетку со множеством красивых (и, несомненно, прочных) завитушек.  
Стрела только что ногой не топнула от разочарования.  
— А ты не знаешь, где ключ?  
Пунци расстроенно покачала головой. Все трое запыхались от быстрого подъема, и она села, прислонившись спиной к решетке.  
— Отдохнем и пойдем вниз? — предложила она.  
Иккинг поднялся к ней и принялся разглядывать замок.  
— Посторонись немного, пожалуйста, — попросил он застенчиво, боясь наступить на шелковую юбку.  
Пунци попыталась отодвинуться и вскрикнула. Ее сложная коса, сплетенная из целой дюжины прядей, зацепилась за пару чугунных завитков, прочно привязывая ее к решетке. От боли и неожиданности у нее на глазах выступили слезы. Иккинг принялся сбивчато просить прощения, а Стрела мгновенно оказалась рядом и деловито осмотрела причину переполоха.  
— Не двигайся, я попробую выпутать, — сказала она и взялась за дело, отмахнувшись от тихих слов благодарности.  
С полминуты она возилась, постепенно начиная пыхтеть от напряжения. Она очень боялась потянуть слишком сильно и причинить боль.  
— Как тебе не надоедает заплетаться? — спросила она сочувственно.  
Упорные попытки матери «прибрать» ее собственные волосы превращали каждое утро перед школой в сущую пытку.  
— Мамочка их переплетает, пока я сплю, — ответила Пунци застенчиво. — Не получается?  
— Нет пока, — вздохнула Стрела.  
— Ты их еще больше запутала, — вмешался Иккинг.  
— Сделай лучше! — огрызнулась она. — Пунци, а давай мы просто расплетем их до этого места?  
И, не дожидаясь ответа, потянула крепко завязанную ленту на кончике косы.  
Освобожденные пряди заскользили в ее руках, рассыпаясь волнистым золотым водопадом. Пришлось расплести почти целый ярд, чтоб высвободить волосы, и все остальное разошлось само под тяжестью волос.  
— Вот и все, — улыбнулась Стрела и отстранилась.  
Когда она увидела ее лицо, то сразу перестала улыбаться. Пунци смотрела сквозь нее, беззвучно шевеля губами, и на дне прозрачных зеленых глаз быстро-быстро мелькали какие-то тени. Словно стеклышки в калейдоскопе пересыпались, поворачиваясь друг к другу другими гранями, и постепенно сложились в совершенно другой узор. Когда она наконец посмотрела на них с Иккингом, обоих поразило новое выражение, казавшееся чуждым на миловидном личике с коробки монпансье.  
— Спасибо, — поблагодарила она безо всякого выражения, тщательно выговаривая каждый звук. Затем осторожно встала, не обращая внимания на замявшуюся юбку, и повернулась к двери.  
— Смотрите, да тут не заперто, — продолжала она бесцветно, и дверь бесшумно повернулась под ее руками. — Идемте скорей.  
Непонимающе переглянувшись, они последовали за ней.

***

Даже беспокойство за детей, скребущее в груди жирными паучьими лапами, не могло полностью затмить позабытую радость полета. Гнутый посох тянул вперед и вверх, все равно куда, и Джек даже забылся на несколько минут, упиваясь скоростью. Его захлестывал азарт, и где-то много, много севернее над крошечным островом бесновалась снежная буря. Усилием воли он заставил себя вспомнить, где он на самом деле и что ищет.  
Он долго летел над дорогой, то поднимаясь выше, то опускаясь к самой земле; отмерил наибольшее расстояние, которое мог бы проделать автомобиль за минувшее время, и медленно возвращался назад, выискивая хоть какую-то подсказку. Осматривал все попадавшие на глаза машины, заглядывал в окна, рассматривал заиндевелый асфальт в поисках знакомого следа.  
Все было тщетно. Вконец вымотанный от волнения и разочарования, он опустился отдохнуть на крышу полуразваленной заброшенной мельницы в стороне от дороги. Он нервно мерил ее шагами, и по железному коньку под его ногами расползался лед.  
Из-за редких клочковатых облаков проглянула луна. Расплывчатое гало окружило ее зеленоватыми концентрическими кругами, придавая зловещий вид. Джек поднял голову, и лунный свет облил его лицо молочной белизной.  
— Ты все видишь, Молчун, — сказал он темным пятнам на диске светила. — Тебе до всего есть дело, ты же проклятый всезнайка. Так подскажи мне. Хоть раз в несколько столетий не будь равнодушным бессмысленным кругляшом.  
Никто не ответил. В раздражении он пнул коленом обломанный флюгер.  
— Сделай что-нибудь, черт возьми! Вы все, верно, рады — я снова в строю, я в вашем клубе! Маленькая любезность для блудного сына?..  
Прохладный ветер взъерошил ему волосы, подул в лицо, словно успокаивая. Он раздраженно отвернулся — и вдруг застыл, как гончая, почуявшая след.  
В полутора милях к югу на фоне темнеющей громады холма поднимались в небо крошечные светящиеся точки.  
Одна. Две. Три. Три вместе. Одна. Две. Три.  
Одна. Две. Три...  
В ушах у него застучало.  
— Не знаю, кому, но спасибо, — выдохнул он и сорвался с места, словно его сдуло порывом ветра.

***

Ощущение огромного открытого пространства было непередаваемо хорошо. Спички гасли, их приходилось разжигать вдвоем, прикрывая ладонями от зловредного ветра, пока третий держал на весу очередной бумажный баллон.  
Плавно поднимаясь вверх, фонари покачивались, как буйки на волнах, и это было самое красивое, что Иккингу доводилось видеть. У него сердце сжималось от желания взлететь вместе с ними. Первые два фонарика беспомощно завалились набок, но потом они наловчились, работая слаженно и быстро.  
В какой-то момент внизу зашуршали колеса по подъездной дорожке. Пунци подошла к краю плоской крыши.  
— Она здесь.  
Всплеск адреналина в крови согрел их и не позволил поддаться страху. Отпустив последний фонарик, все трое в едином порыве сцепились руками и несколько минут смотрели вслед уходящему ввысь каравану огней. Самые первые уже погасли, несколько средних начало сносить в сторону, но для двух пленников башни эти огни были больше, чем просто хрупкие и недолговечные бумажные фонари. Это была их надежда, и она была намного крепче бумаги.  
— Что будем делать, останемся здесь и спрячемся? — спросил Иккинг у Стрелы. — Говорят, крысы в случае опасности бегут вниз, а кошки — вверх. Мне всегда больше нравились кошки, если честно.  
— Я тоже не хочу больше в подвал, — отрезала Стрела. — Пунци, эта дверь закрывается?  
— Закрылась, — спокойно ответила девочка, не оборачиваясь. Волосы окутали ее плащом, ветер играл с их концами возле самых лодыжек.  
— Понимаешь, — начал Иккинг, которого разбирал нервный смех, — я даже не знаю, как сказать. Твоя мама...  
— Вы кого-то ждете, — перебила она серьезно. — Кого-то, кто должен вас забрать. Это для него вы зажигали фонари. Он придет?  
— Это наш единственный шанс, мы не знаем, где тут выход, — признался он беспомощно. — Послушай, Пунци...  
— Я знаю, где выход, — возразила она спокойно. — Но для этого слишком поздно. Она уже здесь.  
Дверь чердака дрогнула, будто кто-то толкнул ее изо всех сил. Стрела схватила их за руки и затащила за выступ с чердачным окном. Все трое присели на холодном железе крыши. «Рапунцель!» — донесся до них приглушенный возглас. А затем стеклянное окошечко в двери разлетелось вдребезги, и ловкая рука зашарила в поисках ручки. Дверь распахнулась.  
— Какие непослушные дети, — произнесла ведьма с притворной улыбкой и поставила на пол рядом с собой большой фонарь, который держала в руках. — Идите-ка сюда, не то простудитесь.  
Никто не шелохнулся.  
— Я вас ви-ижу, — пропела она. — Ну же, не сердите мамочку.  
И вдруг неуловимым змеиным броском очутилась совсем рядом. Они были уже на ногах и рванулись прочь, но Стрела зацепилась ногой за неровный стык в железной кровле и замешкалась. Ведьма схватила ее за волосы. Девочка зашипела от боли и, в отчаянной попытке вырваться, осыпала ее градом ударов и пинков. Иккинг бросился на помощь, но женщина выкрикнула: «А ну, замри, паршивка!», и в ее свободной руке блеснул нож. Иккинг застыл в нескольких шагах, парализованный ужасом.  
— Мамочка, — позвала Пунци из-за ее спины.  
Ее юбка колокольчиком билась вокруг ног в усилившемся ветре. Женщина обернулась на зов и вскрикнула, точно увидела призрак.  
— Ты... почему ты расплела... — начала она, и снова обернулась к Иккингу. — Ты. Вниз. А то у твоей подружки появится вторая улыбка.  
Стрела пискнула, почувствовав прикосновение лезвия к шее.  
— Не смейте! — Иккинг, однако, попятился к двери на лестницу.  
Он старательно смотрел только на подругу, избегая ведьминых глаз. Женщина тащила Мериду следом, не останавливаясь, пока он не перешагнул порог. Тогда она втолкнула девочку туда же и захлопнула дверь.  
— Только суньте нос наружу!  
Она отвернулась, ища глазами дочь, и застыла от страха и изумления. Пунци куда-то спряталась, зато посреди крыши, где было пусто еще секунду назад, с омерзением на лице стоял Джек Фрост.  
— Как причудливо оживают порой городские легенды, — заметил он, неприязненно оглядывая ее с ног до головы.  
Сжав губы, ведьма покрепче перехватила нож и шагнула навстречу.  
— Мне все равно, что ты за фрукт... — начала она.  
Он быстро вытянул руку вперед. За спиной у женщины разбитое окошко, за которым маячили испуганные лица детей, затянуло пластиной непрозрачного льда. Ведьма ничего не заметила и продолжала:  
— ...но ты зашел не в самый гостеприимный дом.  
— Ну почему же, — Джек стал медленно пятиться, одновременно смещаясь в сторону, так что она зажала его между собой и выступом чердака, описав короткую дугу. — Я слышал, что гостей здесь любят. Особенно детей.  
— Кто ты такой? Неудачливый и слишком усердный коп? — спросила она, подходя ближе.  
— Я мороженщик, — ответил Джек. — И сдается мне, что вы крадете у меня клиентов, мадам.  
— Каждый крутится, как может, — улыбнулась она. — Я одинокая немолодая женщина, мне нужно кормить семью.  
— Вы действительно немолодая, — медленно проговорил он, внимательно вглядываясь в ее лицо. — Даже больше, вы невозможно…  
Она вдруг сделала молниеносный выпад и вонзила нож ему в горло. Лезвие вошло в плоть без малейшего усилия, как в переспелую дыню. Пошатнувшись от силы удара, Джек выпустил посох и сделал пару шагов назад. От неожиданности женщина выпустила рукоять. Она прикрыла лицо предплечьем в ожидании крови, брызжущей из рассеченных артерий, но крови не было.  
Джек смотрел на нее с легким осуждением, словно ему совсем не было больно, только обидно. Бледные пальцы сомкнулись на рукояти ножа, и он мягко потянул его из раны. Лезвие выскользнуло с влажным хлюпающим звуком, но стоило ему полностью выйти наружу, как кожа и ткани сомкнулись, словно водная гладь. Нож упал со стуком. В следующий миг ветер ударил женщину в грудь, обдав колкой снежной крупой, и отбросил назад, к краю крыши. Подавив инстинктивное желание схватиться за свое невредимое горло, Джек поднял посох, выпрямился и сложил губы в неприятную улыбку.  
— Простите, сударыня, но я уже умер.  
Она побледнела, как полотно, челюсть ее задрожала, в глазах плескался ужас. Затем ее плечи безвольно опустились, а лицо приняло выражение спокойной обреченности. Она враз будто постарела на двадцать лет.  
— Так вот оно что... — проговорила она сипло и взглянула на него с непонятной острой мольбой. — Тогда забери ее. Прошу, забери с собой и унеси отсюда. К Дьяволу забери.  
— Конечно, я их всех забираю, — нахмурился Джек и осторожно шагнул к ней, медленно протягивая руку. — А теперь, мэм...  
Она отшатнулась назад, каблук неловко чиркнул по обледенелому железу. На миг она замерла на самом краю — и стремительно рухнула вниз. Свистнули, надувшись колоколом, широкие юбки, раздался глухой удар. Не было ни крика, ни стона.  
В ту же секунду Джек бесшумно приземлился на корточки возле неподвижной фигуры, распростертой в двух ярдах от обветшалого заросшего крыльца. Его бледные пальцы замерли ненадолго в еще теплой впадинке над воротом платья, затем он с непроницаемым лицом поднялся на ноги и легко взлетел обратно на крышу.  
— Эй, — тихо позвал он. — Выходи.  
Девочка выступила из тени печной трубы. Джек приблизился и опустился на корточки, заглядывая ей в лицо.  
— Моя мама умерла? — спросила она спокойно и серьезно.  
Он пытался подобрать слова, но ни звука не сорвалось с языка. На миг он бессильно зажмурился и кивнул головой.  
Когда он открыл глаза, она смотрела вверх, будто пытаясь увидеть последний отблеск небесных фонарей. Ветер трепал ее волосы.  
— Плачь, — попросил Джек. — Пожалуйста, плачь, так будет легче.  
Она медленно опустила голову. Лицо ее скрылось в тени.  
— Мамочка всегда заплетала мне волосы, — сказала она глухо. — Ты поможешь мне их заплести?  
Когда совместными усилями Иккинг и Стрела отодрали от косяка примерзшую дверь и почти что вывалились на крышу, Пунци сидела, уткнувшись лицом в колени, а Джек Фрост зарылся руками в ее волосы и неумело переплетал толстые пряди. Одна неаккуратная коса была уже готова.  
— А где?.. — начала Мерида и осеклась, когда Иккинг дернул ее за рукав. — ...где дверь, знает только Пунци, — поправилась она тихо.  
— Не нужно, — Джек поднял голову и мягко им улыбнулся. — Мы полетим.

***

Мотор мерно гудел. На заднем сидении посапывали трое детей, и мужчины на переднем переговаривались тихо, боясь потревожить. Мистер Данброк вел машину. Мистер Хаддок то и дело оглядывался назад, на темно-русую макушку спящего сына. Мерида приткнулась лохматой головой к плечу Иккинга, незнакомая малышка с длиннющими пшеничными косами обнимала ее поперек живота. Мистер Хаддок потер лоб чуть подрагивающей рукой.  
— Не могу перестать думать о том, что чуть не потерял его. Представляете, я ни разу не поднял на него руки и возомнил, что уже неплохо справляюсь. Я ужасный отец, но я буду больше стараться. Ради Иккинга. Теперь все будет иначе, вот увидите, Данброк, — сказал он, будто давая обещание.  
— Как раньше ничего не будет, это точно, — рассеянно ответил мистер Данброк, думая о своем. — Я видел, как моя дочь летела по небу. И приземлилась в сугроб, Хаддок. Здоровенный сугроб посреди дороги, в июне. Не думаю, что смогу забыть такое.


	5. Эпилог

— Мама и папа оформляют бумаги, чтобы оставить Пунци у нас, — рассказывала Стрела, болтая ногами. — Лично я ужасно рада, что ее родители так и не нашлись. Теперь она может быть нашей леди и послушной маменькиной дочкой, а меня мама оставит наконец в покое.  
Они расположились на ветках своего любимого вяза — Иккинг, Стрела и их необычный друг. В руках у детей были рожки мороженого.  
— А ты не боишься, что они теперь будут любить ее больше, чем тебя? — подколол Иккинг со зловредной улыбкой. — Вот твоя нянька к ней прямо прилипла, все у нее «фея» да «фея».  
— Глупостей не говори, — Стрела прищурилась и отогнула тонкую ветку. Разгибаясь, та звонко шлепнула его по шее.  
— Ай!  
Джек рассмеялся.  
— Кстати, — Стрела переключила внимание на него, осыпав горстью скомканных желтых листьев. — Ты почему нам не говорил, что умеешь становиться невидимкой и летать без своей машины?  
— Я забыл, — ответил Джек просто.  
Он лежал на ветке, откинув голову, будто загорал, и на его щеках плясали прохладные солнечные отблески, пробившиеся сквозь пеструю листву.  
— Как можно такое забыть? — изумился Иккинг.  
Джек вздохнул.  
— Долгая история. Эта та цена, которую мы, бессмертные твари, платим за возможность быть похожими на людей.  
— Ты и сейчас похож на человека, — возразил Иккинг.  
— Правда? — Джек приоткрыл один глаз, улыбнулся ему уголком бледного рта, и Иккинг невольно поежился.  
— Я имел в виду, быть как люди, — пояснил Джек. — Дышать. Чувствовать. Просто жить, ни о чем не думая. Человеческое тело, если оно немножко волшебное, может прожить долгий срок. Но память за несколько веков — слишком большая штука, чтобы поместиться в человеческой голове, — он похлопал себя ладонью по макушке. — Вот здесь хранится портрет каждой снежинки, упавшей на землю за много лет. Форма каждой льдинки на каждом пруду. Этого очень много, Иккинг. Будто сто тысяч голосов постоянно говорят в моей голове. От этого устаешь.  
— И что тогда?  
— Приходится что-то забывать. Это довольно просто, если потренироваться. Не навсегда, конечно — воспоминания нужно спрятать где-то поблизости, чтобы были под рукой на черный день. И тогда, если очень хочется, можно даже надолго забыть, кто ты…  
Он умолк, будто сказал больше, чем собирался, а потом гибко подтянулся и повис на ветке вниз головой, удерживаясь на согнутых в коленях ногах и корча смешные рожицы. Они рассмеялись.  
— Так ты больше не ездишь в фургончике? — спросил Иккинг, когда Джек снова устойчиво устроился на ветке.  
— Нет. Это мороженое — только для вас, по старой памяти. Боюсь, у моего старого бизнеса сильно подмочена репутация.  
Иккинг и Стрела поежились, отгоняя непрошеные воспоминания. Из подслушанного разговора отца Иккинг знал, что из подвала Того Дома извлекли несколько десятков детских мумий. Пережитый страх до сих пор мешал им спокойно засыпать по ночам.  
— Чем же ты займешься теперь? — спросила Стрела.  
— О, множество дел, — улыбнулся Джек, закрывая глаза. — Кто-то должен следить, чтобы добрые сказки больше не превращались в кошмары. Это очень ответственная работа.  
— Каникулы закончились, — проронил Иккинг, глядя куда-то вдаль.  
— Закончились, — эхом откликнулся Джек.  
— Зато скоро будет Хэллоуин, — весело сказала Стрела, которая во всем старалась найти хорошее. — Кстати, Пунци сказала, что на Хэллоуин обрежет волосы, чтобы больше не заплетать. И как ей такие не жалко! Странная она, правда?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все работы команды можно найти здесь: http://wtfcombat2014.diary.ru/?tag=4991112


End file.
